In the field of archery, various devices are known for supporting a bow while the user aims and shoots the arrow from the bow. Supports are used, for example, by beginning, elderly, or disabled shooters; by advanced shooters to sight the bow during practice; by competition shooters; and by shooters who are practicing technique.
Conventional support systems have various shortcomings. Such systems do not quickly or easily adjust to different users, different terrain, or different shooting orientations. For example, a user may be running across hilly or rocky terrain, and during that run may want the support system in a compact position, but may then want to quickly deploy the support to take aim at a target. Also, existing systems do not easily allow the user to make fine adjustments of the support to accommodate different shooting positions or orientations. Also, it is desirable for the support to quickly detach from the bow, for example, if the user must run to chase a moving target. Existing systems are cumbersome to set up, adjust, retract, and detach from the bow. The same problems affect users of other supported field devices, such as spotting scopes, binoculars, still and video cameras, firearms, transits, and the like.